Snippets of love
by blindredeyes
Summary: Snippets of love of our favorite beastboy and raven
1. His black bird

**1) ****MOONLIGHT**

Seeing her basking in moonlight only gave my heart a double-flip opportunity, meditating she acknowledged my presence and moved a little left to give a room to stand beside her, then I was dumbstruck when I realized moonlight not only beautified her but gave her a heavenly glow.

**2) GUILT**

He gave her a kiss, deep and passionate one, after that fire breathing jerk left her broken, only to pull away with guilt in his eyes, realizing this was end of their friendship, but didn't know about its betterment but ….. before he could runaway drowning in sea of guilt, she quickly resurfaced him by grabbing his arm, pulling him close, putting her arms around his neck and passionately kissing him.

**3) HEAVEN**

He wasn't a religious person, but he knew if there was heaven, then when he died and went there, he wouldn't be staying there she would be there with him.

**4) ALIVE**

He had been shot by a villain, close to heart, he was sure he was going to die, he was sure. Still he was alive and he knew his love kept him alive.

**5) SPLASH**

He carried her in bridal style, her eyes closed, head resting against his chest, arms around his neck. He was planning to give her a surprise... worked out his way to the beach... rather shock cuz he threw himself in water with a huge "**SPLASH" **with her in his arm.

**6) BELONG**

He had claimed his love for her many times but only to her. Now, he was crying out loud, letting the world hear it. His beast had been fighting it for few hours for her, roaring, growling. With his final deadly blow, he howled out "**She belongs to me**".

**7) DATE**

He led her to her chair and as a decent man pulled it out for her, kissed back of her hand. and sighed in content since this girl was his.

**8) DISTANCE**

He missed her. He was far away at Falkland island, whereas she was at home, Jumpcity. He couldn't go home for few more months and she couldn't come there leaving city unprotected. And every night he dreamt of her in his arm and slept, knowing she loved him.

**9) DARK**

Their home plunged into darkness instantly power gave out. It was his "**golden-no-daimond**" opportunity for him to fulfill his dream of kissing her in living room with everyone around, and he did it.

**10) HAPPY**

He was happy, having his love of his life beside him, watching a horror movie, "to her great distaste", but beamed when she visibly flinched and moved closer to him grabbing his arm at horrible scene.


	2. Her animal kingdom

**1) EMOTIONS**

Her emotions were showing up more often now-a-days, when he was around. Especially with him around guaranteed the appearance of affection, love and lust and she called out loud"**STUPID EMOTIONS**".

**2) HEAL**

She healed his heart but no that way, emotionally , when Terra left him with his shattered heart scattered on floor she healed hi in way no other could. She pulled him in kiss with her love confession for him.

**3) HEAL**

She shook uncontrollably when he fell from sky straight for the ground when he took the bullet in his bird-form-chest aimed for her. She swooped down in time to catch him. He was shot in chest, bullet hit home, he had no pulse left. Pain of losing him was unbearable, so she healed his heart.

**4) INSOMNIA**

She couldn't sleep without him beside her, in her bed, in her room,though she concluded that despite his constant snoring she needed him beside her.

**5) DOLPHIN**

She had agreed to come, unconditionally, at bay with. He had wanted to show her a scene which he had described as magic. And when she looked at the dolphins swimming and jumping at bay in moonlight, she knew he was telling the truth.

**6) DESERVE**

She was so confused that she couldn't sleep. She tossed in her bed and looked at the man beside her, whom she loved dearly, that what great deed she had done, being a half demon, to deserve.

**7) SURPRIZE**

She sensed him coming toward her, yet decided to ignore him. He was crawling on ceiling over her head as a fly. All of sudden he changed back to human self and fell towrd her and finally over her. She acted to be be startled so that he would be happy.

**8) MAKE OUT**

They were making out on couch. The whole tower was empty. Totally empty except for those two secret lovers. She wanted to keep it a secret. She hated when people talked about her. But she knew how to make him happy.

**9)DIE**

She would die for him. She had told it many times but it was time to prove now. He was having hard time fight this psychotic villain who was over powering all, and claiming her. so he was defending her. That's why she cold take no more and unleashed her power almost killing herself and the villain who was at the point of killing him for her.

**10) LOVE**

If it had been few years back then she would have never believed that she would fall for him. But now she loved him. Love seemed impossible for her. But now she loved him, dearly. Love was possible even for her.


	3. In his eyes

**21) WAITING**

It was unbelieveable. He was standing on aisle. Waiting for her, waiting to catch a glimpse of her. His bride, his love. He had waited all his life for this moment. After all she was worth waiting.

**22) DANCE**

Dance lesson were awefully pain in the ass. But he went along those torture session because he wanted her to have time of her life. And he knew his labour paid-up when he saw her delighted face during their 'first dance' as married couple.

**23) WEDDING PIZZA**

This was weird thing for a wedding. She didn't like cake. So, he came up with weirdest solution and ordered largest of her favorite pain cheese pizza to replace wedding cake.

**24) HEROES**

Greece, their honeymoon destination was called 'land of heroes'. He made sure they visited all the museums and memoriums al around Greece. But with al caption below figurens he used to say "They are no real hero, they didn't fight and die for mankind like you".

** 25) CHECKMATE**

Their first night as married couple was bizarre. Nervous. It was all they were. During their date they had decided to wait till wedding. Both were nervous and naive. He didn't want to push her into something she was not ready for. So he bent down, stretched his hands and pulled out a CHESSBOARD.


End file.
